Smut, pure yummy smut
by ImmortalWar
Summary: Was bored, wrote smut! Niles/Fran Will update as soon as I can. Laptop malfunctioned and I am waiting on it to be repaired. Hopefully my next few chapters will still be on computer.


Just felt like writing some smut. Niles/Fran

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Nanny.

Enjoy

**The Nanny Season 1**

Fran Fine sighed softly. The house was eerily silent. Maxwell Sheffield was out with C.C working on a new play, the kids were all at school, and Niles was out running an errand. She was all alone. She smiled wickedly. She finally had some alone time. She had been feeling that all too powerful desire lately and needed to relax. The last time she had any sexual relief was when she was dating that smuck Danny and even then it was usually 3 minutes of fun for him and her fingers for her. Now was the perfect time to do so. She slipped upstairs and into her room sighing as she closed her door.

She took a shower and washed all of the chemicals out of her hair. Her hair was now fully relaxed and rested down her back in a silky curtain. She wore only her silk robe as she moved back into her bedroom. She closed her curtains and dimmed the lights down. She put on some soft music and slipped into her bed. The room seemed to lull her into relaxation.

Her hair was fanned out over her pillows, her makeup was off, and she grinned slightly. 'Finally' she thought. She ran her hands down her silky robe teasing her body through the material. Her fingers slid over her breast and caressed her nipples in soft strokes. She felt them pebble beneath her light touches and shuddered at how quickly her body was heating. Her hands moved down stroking beneath her breast and her ribs. Her stomach clenched lightly as she stroked her stomach and hip bones. Her hand continued making light touches as they reached her bare thighs. Slowly she hitched up her robe exposing her sex to the room. Using the silk form the gown she teased her clit with feathery touches until her hips lifted unconsciously in response.

She untied her belt and shucked out of her robe now lying completely naked in her room. She felt naughty laying in her room in a house that didn't belong to her naked with her legs spread open. She shuddered thinking about Niles or Maxwell coming in and seeing her like this. 'Not a bad idea' she thought swallowing thickly. Niles was a handsome man. He had stunning blue eyes and a wicked sense of humor. She had often wondered why he was single but realized that being the maid, chef, and butler in a house with so many people would really cut on any social time.

Her hands cupped her breast and squeezed them gently. She pinched her nipples lightly silently wishing some male, any male, was there licking and sucking on her pert nipples that were begging to be fondled. While one hand continued teasing her breast the other slid down and stroked her lower lips. She gasped as her finger slowly slid into her clenching wet heat. She slowly pumped her index finger in and out until she could fit another finger in. She used slow firm strokes as she slowly added another and another finger. With four fingers dipping in and out of her dripping cunt Fran started speeding up her strokes.

The only sounds in the room were her whimpers and the sound of her fingers pumping into her clenching pussy.

* * *

><p>Niles danced into the kitchen in a particular mood. Lately he had been lonelier than usually. He didn't have much of social life past his duties and even when he did finally get some alone time it was usually interrupted by someone. He and Fran had become the dearest friends but he wanted more than that. He was a male and had male thoughts especially about that delicious woman that was Fran Fine. He shifted at the thought of that. Speaking of the Nanny he wondered where she was. Usually she would hear him come in and make some noise or at least call out where she was. But currently the house was silent. Which he thought was odd because he knew that Fran was indeed still here. He put away the last of the groceries and went looking for her.<p>

He covered the lower floors rather quickly. Being a professional butler meant that he could move silently from room to room without being noticed. He moved up the stairs and headed to her room. He paused at Fran's door ready to knock but pausing once he heard a whimper. He swallowed thickly. 'Please…please tell me that she is doing what I think she is doing?' he thought his heart racing.

Gasping

Whimpering

Bed shifting

His eyes darkened with lust and he felt his pants tighten around his arousal. He cupped his cock through his pants and shifted himself biting his inner lip to stop a moan from slipping past his lips. He silently turned Fran's doorknob silently asking him-self if this was really a good idea before giving a mental 'fuck it' and opening the door. Through the door he saw something so arousing so utterly delicious he had to stop himself from growling out. The exquisite woman was bare for his eyes to feast on and completely spread open. Her fingers were pounding into her pussy with abandon, her hips rocking in motion, her beautiful heaving breast bouncing in rhythm, and her face screwed up in pleasure as she tried to bring herself to orgasm.

He slid into the room knowing that he would either be welcomed with open arms or beaten into unconsciousness by the sexy woman for what he was about to do. He toed off his shoes and socks as he closed the door behind him. He removed his tie, shirt, and jacket quickly as well not making a sound. He slid out his belt and unbuttoned his pants. He slipped forward and slid onto the bed with the masturbating Goddess.

"Let me help you." He said huskily in her ear.

Fran stopped moving and opened her eyes looking over to her right to see Niles laying there aroused and barely dressed. She moaned. "Tell me I am not hallucinating." She rasped out softly staring at him with dark hungry eyes.

In answer he leaned over her and took her erect nipple into his mouth. She gasped her hands covered in her juices grabbed him and dragged him over her body. "Niles" she hissed as he scraped her flesh with his teeth.

He moaned and settled in between her legs not carrying at the moment that if they were discovered they would get into trouble, not carrying about her juices soaking through his trousers, and really not giving a damn about how Fran had only been there a few months. They needed this and nothing was going to stop them. He rocked forward pressing his erection against her making her grind back up against him. He suckled from one breast to another before sucking and kissing up her neck. Finally, he covered her mouth with his and slid his tongue into her hot mouth moaning at the taste of the woman beneath him. Her mouth tasted like warm apples and cinnamon.

Fran moved her tongue against Niles before sucking his delicious muscle into her mouth. He panted and hitched her thighs around his hips grounding against her as his eyes rolled back in his head. He tasted like oranges and honey. Her nails raked down his back before squeezing his firm ass and pushing him harder against her.

"Niles" she whimpered pulling away "Please" she said her abused red lips pouting wanting him naked, wanting him buried so deep within her. Together Niles's pants were removed releasing his throbbing hot cock that now stood proudly from his body. Fran moaned at the sight of it. "God…Niles" she said hungrily staring.

He panted and grabbed his cock and slid up and down her exposed lips collecting her juices over his member. He gasped as he slowly pushed his cock into her welcoming body. Fran shifted and moved her legs up allowing him to sink his hard flesh all the way inside of her reaching deep inside of her wet clenching cunt.

"Fuck…Niles!" She screamed her body shuddering into that orgasm she had been denied by her fingers. Niles clenched his jaw as he felt her flutter and cum around his hard cock. He counted slowly until he had control and made a few slow and shallow thrust. They both moaned in relief as he started moving. Fran's body welcomed him with open arms as he started moving.

"So tight and hot" Niles moaned thrust harder now. In and Out his hard cock delved deeply inside of Fran's tight pussy. Her hips rocked with his in unison both enjoying a dance that they had both been denied for so long. The bed creaked and tapped the wall as Niles leaned on his knees for better leverage. He shifter Fran's knees over his shoulders as he started to pound into her body with abandon. Harder and faster the sound of skin hitting skin filled the room. Panting and cries of pleasure from both adults could barely be heard over the sound of heated flesh colliding with flesh.

Niles didn't think he had ever been in a woman's pussy that felt as amazing as Fran's did. She was scolding hot, so wet, and tight. Her pussy pulsated as he slid in and out harder and faster. He felt animalistic as he pounded into her with delight. His body moving with natural instincts he let his body lose control as his mind slipped into that pure pleasure that was only felt when connected with another's.

Fran's back arched her hips smacked against Niles as he pounded hard and fast into her body. He was reaching far and deep inside of her body. He hit her G spot over and over making her shriek in pleasure. Tears almost came out of her eyes as the pure delightful relief of being fucked raced through her body and mind. Niles was so good knowing when to go hard or slow, knowing just the right spots to hit. She gasped and begged him to not stop ever. She wanted more. Needed more!

Niles groaned in pleasure. "God, you like that…don't you?" he rasped "Like when… I pound into…you. God your…cunt feels so good wrapped around my cock. Your body…was made for fucking." He hissed as he leaned down to suck and squeezes her bouncing breast in his firm rough hands.

"Oh…Niles!...Fuck me hard." She cried out. "Harder!" She shouted. Her hips failed to keep up with his almost brutal pace but Fran didn't care she could feel that pleasure coming. It was quickly rising from the tips of her toes and sliding all the way up her body.

"Close" she warned him. He nodded and covered her body with his as his thrust deepened and quickened. He was going to cum hard. He could feel it. He knew that when she came he would follow immediately after. She screamed his name making him growl in satisfaction. Her body tensed her cunt seized around him as her juices squirted all over the both of them. He slammed into her four, five, and six more times before tensing and crying out her name as he flooded her clenching heat with his seed.

They collapsed continued to thrust against each other lazily as the orgasm slowly subsided. Both moaned in delight at feeling of being so very satisfied. The room was finally silent after so much noise. Music slowly filtered back into their brains after their lust craze finally lifted. Their sweaty and satisfied bodies curled around each other in satisfaction.

"Fran?" Niles asked sleepily

"Mmmm?" she replied lazily.

"We should do this again." He whispered

"Oh, God yes." She said smiling before drifting off to sleep quickly followed by Niles.


End file.
